russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ATC @ IBC: CAN IT CHANGE THE TV LANDSCAPE
May 12, 2014 Within several years, sank to prepare the top-rater Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13). They watching a significant program (also obvious by producing original soap operas and fantasy series, include the sitcoms, gag shows, political satire, game shows, reality shows, sports, dramas, etc.). In 2000, the signing of the agreement blocktime IBC watch Viva Entertainment for sports programs (sponsored by Viva-TV). Chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. decided to buying such a blocktime agreement because they are profit money (talented fees and high ratings) and in 2011, signing the agreement blocktime for TV5's sports division Sports5 thru AKTV. To Asian Television Content Corporation, we, the IBC-13 Fans Community, support you and your plans to revive the fortunes of IBC-13, and we would like to give you programming suggestions. The new owner of The Kapinoy Network expects to earn a billion pesos this year as some of its TV program ratings have begun to climb. "We expect to earn P1 billion in advertising revenues this year," Boots Anson-Roa, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. president and CEO said. The company would be spending P5 billion this year to improve the TV network's coverage and signal strength nationwide. On top of the P5 billion capital expenditure, IBC is setting aside P2 billion for the acquisition of new program content and setting the uptrend of local productions as well. IBC will build a state-of-the-art studio called IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and hire more talents to strengthen its TV programming. Espinosa had said IBC wants to become the number three TV station since last 1996. IBC's bid to snatch talents has forced the industry's top two networks to rework their contracts, especially with their prized veterans. The IBC operator has already secured contracts with the show business top guns like Drew Arellano, Cristine Reyes, Joey de Leon, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Keempee de Leon, among others. IBC also pirated the head of the entertainment division of one of the top two networks. But thank God, there is a company that appeared to be specific has The Kapinoy Network from eventually lapse. Content is the Asian Television Corporation of Singapore Mr. Rey Sanchez. They long in IBC 13 (through the air with ONE FC in April 6, 2013). They come back, this time with more programs that will surely a big hits and become popular with the home of the PBA and NBA basketball, and such popular primetime hits attributed the expected increase in advertising revenues to a higher ratings of Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, among others. Just some of the shows delivered them into our homes is Hi-5 (the hit children's show premieres on June 2), IBC Classics (reruns of their top-rating program as TODAS, Seeing Stars, Maricel Live, Takeshi's Castle and many others), the two Mexicanovelas (The Two Sides of Ana which premiered last March 3 and La Teniente on June 7) and documentaries on the UHF news channel INN like Fashion Confidential, Sports Confidential, and Hollywood Confidential. They also will cut thru the action-packed movies like Sunday Sinemaks. Promoting by Facebook executives and their good many also have been intriguing about it. The latest news about them is they attend AdSummit Philippines held today at Subic Bay Freeport Zone. From April 25-27 nagpatikim they are two documentaries about U.S. President Barack Obama and his wife Michelle (which coincided with his state visit on April 28 and 29) Sexual activities excite the programs they deliver to us, and they scheduled launch this May, but we still have to watch out that they changed the TV landscape of the country. Good luck with ATC!